Types of telescopic spacers mainly used in construction and used as props generally for supporting the formworks used in building floors, are known today.
These telescopic props are expandable and are made in multiple forms, having the common denominator that they all have unpractical locking means, in addition to being not altogether effective and difficult to being hard to handle and operate.
In relation to telescopic props of this type, there are a number of embodiments and documents corresponding to invention patents and utility models, and the publications corresponding to Spanish invention patents 0245475 and 0474270, in addition to Spanish utility models 1004562U, 1006160 U and 1060333 U, can be mentioned, among others.